inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potassium19/Archive5
Archive5 on 4th 11 13 ---- Talk page archived Talk page archived on 5th April '13 http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 11:17, April 5, 2013 (UTC) signatures waah, thanx!!! that helped a lot!! file:Kinako_Small_Icon_Wii.pngKawaii_Nekochan27 ♥ チィース! 11:34, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Though, I'm still quite a bit confused on what coding I should use :O Though, for the length and parts of the supposed background pic is well explained :D A change from this drab signature? Hey Potassium, nice to meet you. I've heard lore of your famous signaturing skills, and was wondering if you could make me something cooler? I saw leo's and was stunned. So, what do you say, Kei? (You get it, cause K is Potassium on the Periodic Table? No? Okay. . .) SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 22:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC) So. . . I don't know. Anything cool, I guess would be fine. You think you could do a Kishibe sprite? HE's my favorite GO character, and no one has one of him yet, so. . . SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 19:55, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I mean, look at that! T-T Quesion Hey Potasmic~! Can you tell me what is { { NAMESPACE} }? I was wondering about it for a while, and even seached about it, but I failed... Please help Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 10:48,4/11/2013 Well I forgot my signature xD I had seen it in the navigation templates.. :/ and YOU don't know about it!!!!! :O :O :O Well, anyways, Good Luck for your exams~! Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 10:48,4/11/2013 Ah~ Okay Thanks for helping... And I'm 13, why you asking? :/ Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 11:35,4/11/2013 Ah~ Okay! and Good Luck for your exams~! Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 11:45,4/11/2013 I did? xD Anyways, your welcome~! Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 11:48,4/11/2013 example screenshot this is just a example because i didnt know how to do today but i got taught today here my example Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 09:39, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Profile What did you do to your profile, man, it's all empty now /sadface --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:37, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Psssst, bro, it's against Wikia's TOS to hide the sidebar on any page, profiles included. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :It sucks, I know. If it makes you feel better, you can use this for yourself. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:42, April 19, 2013 (UTC) re:Main Page Hot damn, a list of games on the main page is a great idea. I want it. Smaller character images are also a good idea. An overhaul of the main page would be nice once we roll out the new theme for GO Galaxy. Do you have any idea already? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:02, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Simple is always good! For starters we should probably go back to the first "row" being separated into two columns instead of one huge box, people who don't hide ads get it pretty ugly... having the chat box on the main page is a good idea, too. Lemme see if I can draw a simple draft of what we could do. (It's so weird talking to you without the 140 character limit.) --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:12, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :With all the sub-sites they have, Bulbapedia probably even has a dedicated server ww :Quick draft of a possible new main page: http://i.imgur.com/c4itl5n.jpg intro box could be tabbed with the "help out" section (which needs to rewriting anyway). It's really tentative, but what do you think? :The only instant messaging services I use are MSN and Skype, maybe I still have AIM, too... you're literally the only person I know who uses the Yahoo! one wwwww before meeting you I had even thought it had been discontinued. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :If it doesn't end up looking too ugly, it should be a simple tab (like we have for profile, stats, etc), the first/main/default/whatever content displayed is the intro with the Wiki logo, stats, etc, and the second tab will have the "help out" text. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:38, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "On the Wiki" nav bar Hi Pota! I wanted to ask you if you could add a "Forum" button/segment to the "On the Wiki" bar? I know that you're busy doing a overhaul on the Main Page (maybe even more), so take your time... 14:17, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Really? Can't believe this. I saw it at the german wiki, but if it can't be helped, then don't worry. See ya, 15:23, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Forums I don't want the Forum feature on because it automatically adds a section for discussions on every goddamn single article of the wiki, similar to article comments. It's ugly as hell and useless. Old forums were much better, dunno why they changed them. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Missing Design: Front Page Pota... there seems to be a problem in the main page... There's a missing design on the Featured Article and Poll part. Re:Happy birthdaa Hi Pota! Thanks for greeting me :D And yes, today is my birthday XD Thanks a lot :D Color PLEASE CHANGE THE COLORS BACK!! This color is blurring the eyes..I can't read messages in the chat well, either.. Many people think the same^^ http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png Sidewinder Talks Penguins 16:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Kanpeki sakka And I'll be here to reply on your talk page after what seemed like forever!! It feels nostalgic all of a sudden ww [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 14:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh god sorry if I scared you then xDDD;;;; The scariest thing here was the vietnamese wiki incident .___. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 14:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) *CHANGES SUBJECT IMMEDIATELY* ' v ' uh uh uh oh yeah today I went to restaurant that had a big box on the table that had the words "DONT USE YOUR PHONE HOW ABOUT YOU ANSWER THE QUESTIONS IN THIS BOX" and it was pretty fun and I actually didn't use my phone hahahhaa [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 14:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Like really trivial things to discuss about, like "Would you rather loose old memories? or Loose the ability to gain new memories?" hahahaha I think they said "arigatou gozaimasu!!!!" XDD; I sometimes yelp and jerk up because I don't always walk in to Japanese restaurants expecting someone to yell "KONICHIWA!!! OR SOME RANDOM JAPANESE PHRASE" [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'''木]]✩ビッグバン!✩ 14:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Rei ruka eyes Can I put it on my profile page ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 23:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Help with the Gold Box Can you help me with creating a box? I tried it also, but i think it's a bit failed. Click here to see what i have made Plz reply on my talkpage. 10:15, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Because i want to make it better. I think it's a bit failed. 16:02, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I want to make it more beautiful. 16:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Ow, ok. Pity, but ok. 16:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) re:Cursing To be honest, as long as people avoid cursing when the youngest ones are around or curse insulting each other, it's not a tragedy if some ~bad words~ are said (you should know I'm first at fault with how much I usually curse XD I try my best not to do it on the wiki, though...). --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 13:36, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :I was actually more worried about having those words on a wiki page XD even if someone says them on chat they'll just scroll away and never be saved but on the wiki they'll stay forever ww --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 14:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) re: I did work! First of all, it should be "Mine did work" (Ugh... I have this crazy grammar teacher inside me) and secondly, yes, it worked on your subpage (sandbox), but for the pages it was made for (i.e., my userpage, talkpage etc.) It does NOT works :c I don't know if you can fix it or not, but, let's wait! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Re:Problem Okay, that's a good idea! Your thinking like Minaho eh? XD Hope we solve this! Minaho and Manabe ^^ Galaxy has an interesting cast ^^ Ibuki also just keeps getting hotter each time he appears :DDDD P.S. I think you also saw Minaho stalking girls in Episode 4? XD Djtrance Hi Khoi. I saw you recently blocked User:Djtrance for 3 whole months because of doing one thing wrong. It wasn't probably even her, but a friend who went on her account. I don't think the regulations go by blocking a person for 3 months for the one thing they do wrong, no matter how big it is... And because she didn't (!! I'm very sure !!) do it herself, can I ask you to unblock her, or at least make expiry time of the block a lot less? Thanks, Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 16:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) KOKI ^^ OMG, you changed your signature to Koki! YAY~ Monobook blog User blog:Ethear/Monobook theme request :Hope you like it (: Ethear (talk) 11:48, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Cmod Well.. No. I don't think I'll be good for this post. I am not so active in the chat, and currently in exams. I would have loved to become one in the past, but I lost that energy. Thanks for asking~! SnowyBoy❄ 11:07, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Really? :O Well... No, that's impossible :( Gouenji, Tsuchiya, Fubuki, and the others will be great mods I think. I'm wondering who'll be the new mod... I have the feeling it is gonna be Gouenji because he posted his message the first. Well, that's not sure XD SnowyBoy❄ 13:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat moderator Thank you!! I'll try to get on the chat whenever I can. And yeah you're right, I meant 12 A.M oops.. マジョレール ☆グングニル☆ 15:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) CSS Hello. I needed to ask you, did you add something to the wiki, to create the template? I need to create that template in one of my wikis, and the id="css" never seems to work. } Fubuki風吹 Manabe Jinichirou amazing! 17:56/06.19.2013 Chat The chat doesn't work anymore ! When I refreshed (so I turned off the chat hacks), it didn't work anymore... So, sorry, I can't test now :O I hope it will work soon ;__; SnowyBoy❄ 14:43, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Episode 10 You're welcome. Had to find the right moment :p So, should I delete it? But I got a question: Does a TV station "watermark" also count as a watermark? 11:06, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Understood. I'll delete it, if that's okay. I'll move the message to my talk page if that's okay with you, too. 11:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Talk page My talk page has never been this bored :P /claps claps claps ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 14:14, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:TCG Ah okay~ So if it is a Hissatsu card for example: Einsatz, it should be on the Hissatsu and the Shindou page because Shindou is representing the card?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 17:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~ Yup, there are TCGs at the Hissatsu pages~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 04:07, July 21, 2013 (UTC) -_- For how long you banned me? 11:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Have a nice day too~ 11:34, July 22, 2013 (UTC) hi :)Hirotoash13 (talk) 14:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Poll I'm sorry. I didn't think about that -_-' 14:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey what's up? I saw your message in my page, yeah i'm that guy Sikisikiamimis. Thanks a lot for your compliments, i love to make people laugh!:D Tabbers Hello. I have been to some pages of the wiki with tabbers, and noticed that the color of the tabber is pretty eye-hurting. This "problem" generally arises when I use my primary browser (Firefox). I tried visiting the wiki from another browser (Google Chrome), and there seemed to be no problem with the tabbers. An example of the "problem" which I encounter: Here. I hope that this is soon fixed. Calcium20 Atomic Flare ' ' 07:39am/07.09.2013 So sorry! I didn't hear my pings or saw your PM and didn't hear my Skype for some reason either. So sorry! xD Anyway, if you wanna discuss whatever you wanted to discuss through talk pages, I'm here. If not, I'm in the chat as well. Actively this time. Have a nice day! ~ Alex Pokémon Ranger Alex: "Happiness can be found even in the darkest times, if only one remembers to turn on the light." ~Albus Dumbledore 15:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) king-charles's block first of all, i am not trying to get this lifted but there seems to be an issue that pertains to this. the only block that i see on this account is on this wiki yet the block is in effect across multiple wikis that do not show a block condition in the logs. in addition, wikia has not placed "account disabled globally" on the account. I am asking since you are the one that blocked this user.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 16:43, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Happpy Birthday~! Ya Khoi~! Happy birthday~! I hope you have had a nice birthday day~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:17, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Notice Okay~! Thanks for informing~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks for explaining~ I see you have done the most of them~ I will be waiting for your message~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ruby Template Hi there, I wanted to ask if it would be possible to implement the Ruby Template here on the wiki? As Episode 023 (Galaxy) seems to break the pattern with using kanji only for japanese words, I thought it would be a good idea to implement it, so that in future this phenomenon can be used easier. I've prepared the page, so if you approve it you just have look through it. Hope you can reply. 13:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Ruby Those are the little letters on top of the kanji. In EP23 the kanji 獣 is transcribed as "Soul" and not its' actual letters, that's why I'm asking. 14:09, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Um, right. The (currently) only thing I want to do is 獣(ソウル). The reason I want that the template gets implemented is, that in future such a phenomenon can be encountered again and thus can be taken care of easier. The page I have prepared is this. 14:31, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Khoi! 14:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Profile Thanks! I appreciate it.~ Tried to match it with the design, kinda worked... except the template, will have to work one. And not using your sig would be a shame. As of now, it's the most unique sig I've seen. I'm happy with it. ^_^ 11:56, November 1, 2013 (UTC)